Lost in your smile
by TheSnakeIam
Summary: When Kagura met Kyo the first time, he was kind of weird. Full of anger and sadness, this is a One shot. Kagura's point of view. You might even get to like her, for those of you that don't. Not a KaguraxKyo fic.


One shot. Kagura's thoughts on meeting and befriending the cat, Kyo. I just thought of this one day and it seemed interesting to me on how Kyo can tolerate her. Of course I thought of this all by myself. This is for Kagura fans and those that do not like her as much. She might be smarter than she seems. Maybe you would get to like her more. Please review.

Dislaimer: I wish I owned Fruits Basket. Then I would keep on calling it Furuba instead of Fruits Basket.

Lost In Your Smile

I have always wondered about the Cat. The one that no one is supposed to talk to.

That does not mean that no one talks about him though. You see, in the Sohma household,

people talk a lot, so when you hear something about him, you hear him being compared

to the Rat. The Rat being Yuki.

Yes I've seen the Cat many times before, but it seems we aren't allowed to talk to

him. They say he's "isolated", but I don't understand why. Aren't we all cursed the same

way? So why is he the only one that is alone all the time? I did not understand but I felt

this pull towards him. One day I actually met him.

I was out playing by my favorite area in the Sohma household one day and I saw this

butterfly. It was a plain one with black dots on it, nothing special. But then I did a double

take, this one had something gold like and shiny on its' body and for those couple of

minutes I couldn't look away, until soared into the sky.

Then I saw him. The Cat. My mouth opens to greet him, but then I remember

what people tell me. "_You are not supposed to speak to him." _

"Why not?"

"Because, you aren't allowed to." Must have been some adult thing.

But he's not looking at me anyways, he's also staring at where the butterfly went. Then he starts to laugh. A laugh that makes heart weep cold tears. And then, he speaks, still not looking at me:

"Go ahead, run away. I didn't expect you to stay long anyways. You are just like everyone else. All afraid of little old me. What can I do to you?"

Is he talking about me or the butterfly? I don't know. What a weird person. I think, though, that I am going to talk to him. I don't care what they say. I think his voice is has something like a dark, stormy night and he might need some cheering up.

"Um...Hi I'm Kagura. Nice to meet you."

He looks at me with this cold who-do-you-think-you-are kind of look.

"I could be your friend if you want. Your name is Kyo right? (of course it is you idiot!) I'm cursed too. I'm the Boar."

"Look I don't care who you are. Just get out of my face." He starts walking somewhere.

"Wait. If you want... If you want you can talk to me at any time. I might be a

little annoying sometimes but other times I can be pretty quiet and not aggravating,

unless of course someone makes me angry and then I get this feeling of wanting to rip

them apart. So I'm not really dangerous, you can trust me." Why did it all have to come

out so fast?

The Cat stares at me again. But I think not as ice cold now.

"I'm not cursed like you. I am much more different than you."

_How can that be?_ I wanted to ask him, but I don't think that he would appreciate it right now. What can I say to make him feel even a tiny bit better? Maybe a joke?

"Say here's a joke. I think it's very funny, so I am going to share it with you. 'What is a car's life story?'"

He looks exasperated, but he shrugs. Yes! Progress!

" An Auto-biography!!!" I think I used too much enthusiasm in my voice because he's looking kind of weird right now.

And then he bursts out laughing. It wasn't that funny was it?

"That....was.....so....stupid." I see tears in his eyes. Why? Then I realize that he is showing a side of himself that he cannot show to other people. I think that he is beginning to trust me.

"Well, I did not think it was that funny." I am a bit hurt you know, I wanted to say.

He stopped laughing and he smiled. One that seemed much more kind than his laugh when I first met him. And he smiled at me. Not at the sky, not at that long gone butterfly, but at me. Me. Kagura Sohma. And my heart starts beating faster. Whatever pain I had evaporates into thin air.

"Heh." He walks away. At that moment I didn't really care. I was simply wondering why my heart was beating so much faster. But what I was also thinking about, was when I would see Kyo Sohma again.

Wow. My first one shot done. That was ok, right. I thought I did considerably better on this one than what I had in mind at the beginning. And yes I know that they met when they were little, but I wanted to make them a bit older. That is why Kagura seems a bit wiser than she would have been at that age. Please review. If I get enough, I might think about writing this in the point of view of Kyo. I also need to thank my friend for telling me that cheesy joke when I couldn't think of one. You know who you are! Thank you for reading this.


End file.
